Natsu Returns
by Dragonslayer Nashi Dragneel
Summary: After 5 years of leaving, Lucy has been wanting to see Natsu again ever since he left. She goes on a mission to find Acnologia, as she wears his scarf. Soon a stranger in black comes to her and who could it be?


**This is a Nalu fanfiction. After so many years after when Igneel died, Natsu has gotten stronger but has been away for 5 years. How will Lucy feel when she sees him again? This is one chapter and suppose to be short.**

It's been very hard for Lucy as she hasn't seen Natsu for 5 years. Lucy kept crying every night as she didn't see Natsu break into her window. She always had a fire started in her fireplace to remind herself of Natsu. Or somehow break into her apartment, and she didn't see Happy either as he was gone as well. Lucy remembered that Natsu said his last goodbye. She's been waiting for him as she hoped for him to return. She kept many pictures of him in her room of them together. Natsu and Lucy were dating until this day.

"NATSU," Lucy cried. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR SO LONG?!" Lucy still had Natsu's scarf as she remembered a promise he made her before he left her. She started to cry as she remembered.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

After many days since the attack of Acnologia, Natsu got uneasy. They were at Lucy's apartment. Lucy took Natsu to the guild to cool him off. Natsu was really upset that his father was gone after searching for him for so long. She knew how hurt he was because he lost his dad after searching for him for so many years. Natsu kept crying as Happy and Lucy tried to calm him down. He looked at Lucy in tears as he stood up. He took her hand.

"I got to go, Luce," said Natsu sadly in tears.

"WHAT," cried Lucy.

"Aye," said Happy as he rested on Natsu's shoulder. "We were scared to tell you."

"Happy, Natsu, what's going on," asked Lucy as tears fell down her face. "What are you telling me?!" Natsu came close to her and hugged her close and touched her face. Lucy cried as she looked at him in tears.

"Lucy," said Natsu. "I can't ever forgive Acnologia for killing my dad! I will get stronger and defeat Acnologia. That means I will leave for a bit. I promised my dad that I would get stronger for his sake and that is what I am going to do!"

"How long," asked Lucy.

"Probably a few years," said Natsu.

"A FEW YEARS," shouted Lucy. "You can't be serious about leaving me for that long!" Natsu couldn't say anything as he kept her close to his chest. He could feel her tears and anger within her heart. He sighed as he took his scarf off and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. He knew that it was precious to him but he wanted to give it to Lucy.

"Natsu..." said Lucy.

"Lucy," said Natsu. "Keep this scarf with you." Lucy looked at Natsu as she wanted to take it off and give it back to him.

"But Natsu," said Lucy as she looked at the scarf. "This is yours! It's from your father!" Natsu smiled as he tied it around her and let her tears out.

"Lucy," said Natsu, "I want you to keep this safe for me! You know that I will come back. You know I always do! I love you no matter what happens to me! Lucy...promise me that you will always wear this until I come back. I know that I almost died a couple of times but I am still here. Feel my warmth, Lucy!" He took her to a bridge over the water as the moon shined bright.

"Natsu," said Happy, "We must go!"

"Right Happy," said Natsu.

"Natsu..." Lucy cried. "Don't go!" Lucy cried on Natsu's chest as Natsu smiled and put his hand on her cheek. It was like the last romantic night, as Lucy's Romeo was going away. Natsu looked at her and pulled her in close. He kissed her and Lucy blushed but felt the deep love of Natsu. Tears kept falling as Natsu took to the sky as Happy flapped his wings. Lucy didn't want to let go of his hand.

"NATSU," she cried. Natsu smiled as he looked at her in the moonlight.

"What a romantic night," said Happy.

"Agreed," said Natsu. He looked down at Lucy and smiled as tears fell from his face.

"Lucy, you need to let me go," said Natsu. "I love you no matter what happens. Just wait for me and we can finally be together for all eternity!" Lucy blushed as she nodded as she finally let go of his hand and fell on her knees. She kept his scarf as she saw him fly away. Natsu and Happy trained really hard as he wanted to get revenge for Igneel.

 _~END OF FLASHBACK~_

The next morning came and Lucy woke up as she kept wearing Natsu's scarf. She decided to go to the guild, and she looked for a job. She took a dragon-hunting job and she was hoping that it would pay off her rent.

 _~Paper~_

 _Dragon threat in Magnolia. Appears at Night and is bright as the moon. He comes and attacks but usually stays in the forest. Kill him once and for all. For it is Acnologia still on the move._

 _REWARD~90,000,000,000 Jewels. WARNING: S CLASS WIZARDS ONLY~_ Lucy knew that she wanted to take that risk even if it meant losing her life. She went out and didn't tell anyone what mission she took. She went to the home the last time that Acnologia was seen. She asked everyone who survived, and they said that he went back to the forest, to settle a score with a wizard in a black cape.

"I'll find you Acnologia," said Lucy. She stormed to the forest and went really deep into the forest. She looked around in the forest.

"ACNOLOGIA," said Lucy. "I know you are here! COME OUT!" Acnologia was hiding in the shadows, and he started to laugh. Lucy gripped her whip and still felt Natsu's presence in his scarf.

"You have guts little girl," said Acnologia as he came out in his human form. He made the sky dark and the wind was unstable. Lucy called for her spirit Virgo.

"Are you here to punish me, princess," asked Virgo. Lucy slapped her head.

"NO," said Lucy. "We are going to defeat Acnologia."

"What about alerting the guild," asked Virgo.

"I won't let them know," said Lucy. "I've gotten stronger and I became an S class wizard this year. This might get my Natsu back!" Acnologia just laughed as the battle has begun finally.

"I will defeat you like I defeated Natsu," said Acnologia as he smirked evilly.

"WHAT," said Lucy. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"Oh it is so true," said Acnologia as he threw Natsu's shirt at Lucy and it was covered in his blood. Lucy cried in agony.

"NOOOOOOOO," cried Lucy. "NATSU!" Lucy hugged the bloody coat as her eyes turned to anger and Acnologia laughed as he used his Dark Dragon roar. Virgo stopped his attack. Tears fell down her face as she put it on.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE," said Lucy. "I WON'T LET YOU SMEAR HIS NAME!"

"Very well said," said a voice in a black hood. Virgo was back in the spirit world. Acnologia stopped and looked at him. Lucy was confused as well. He came out of the shadows.

"WHO ARE YOU," said Acnologia.

"An old rival Acnologia," he smirked as he changed to his E.N.D form. "You leave her alone!"

"Who are you," asked Lucy. He looked at her as he took off his hood. It was Natsu but he had his dragon features on. Lucy gasped in shock and was in tears. She thought that he was dead.

"NATSU," said Lucy. "It couldn't be!"

"Been a while, Lucy," said Natsu. "We have a lot to catch up on! But first Acnologia, leave her alone! Oh, thanks for finding my shirt, Lucy." Acnologia smirked as he went to dragon form. Wings came out of his back as darkness surrounded him. He looked at Lucy and wanted to make Natsu suffer. He grabbed Lucy in his hand and she cried for help.

"NATSU," she cried.

"HANG ON LUCY," said Natsu as he grew dragon wings and flew up. He flew very high as Lucy fainted from the altitude change. He flew high and punched Acnologia in the chin. Acnologia went backward. He lost grip of Lucy as she was falling. Natsu dived down and reached his hand out.

"HANG ON LUCY," he cried. He was able to catch her in time and she was in shock. She didn't let go of Natsu as she cried. Natsu looked at her as she didn't let go.

"Lucy! I need you to let go of me," said Natsu. Lucy didn't let go as she had so many questions to ask him but didn't know where to start. She cried as she didn't let go.

"NATSU! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN," she cried. "I lost you once! I'm staying with you!"

"Stubborn you are," said Natsu as he sighed and put her down but kept her close to him. She could feel his scale body. They both looked at Acnologia. Acnologia was really furious as he did his dark dragon roar. Natsu deflected it with his wing and Lucy saw how much stronger he got.

"YOU NEVER MESS WITH ME OR MY LUCY," he roared. "I will settle the score with you!"

"I'll kill you," said Acnologia. "JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"Natsu," said Lucy. "Since when..."

"It's a long story, Lucy," said Happy as he stood beside them.

"Agreed buddy," said Natsu. "I'm stronger now and I'll kill Acnologia. Lucy, can you summon Sagittarius?"

"Yeah why," asked Lucy. Acnologia attacked again with his dark dragon roar. It was so fast but Natsu blocked again with his wings. Lucy closed her eyes as the attack was fired and dark flames around them. Natsu just smirked as he dodged the attack and looked down at Lucy.

"I got you, Lucy," he said. "Lucy, I need to aim for his heart! You are an S class wizard like me aren't you!" Lucy regained her confidence and nodded as she got her key.

"Open the gate of the archer," she said. "Sagittarius!"

"Howdy ho my good lady," he said. Lucy changed to her Sagittarius form as she got her bow and arrows and aimed for Acnologia. He smirked as Lucy looked at Natsu.

"I'm going to fight him in the sky," said Natsu. "Shoot for his heart but don't shoot me!" Lucy nodded as Natsu took off and used his fire dragon roar at Acnologia. It hit Acnologia but it didn't do any damage.

"YOU CAN'T WIN," said Acnologia. Lucy was trying to get a clear shot as flames of black and blue went in the sky.

"MOVE NATSU," said Sagittarius. They both fired their arrows for Acnologia's chest and they got his wing instead. Lucy was thinking of how she could get a clear shot. She looked at Sagittarius.

"Sagittarius," she said. "I need you to fire from down here! I need to go to the sky!" Sagittarius nodded as Lucy shouted for Natsu.

"NATSU," she said.

"WHAT," roared Natsu. "I'm kind of busy! FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" The attack did no damage at all.

"I can't get a clear shot and I need you to take me to the sky," said Lucy.

"No it's dangerous," said Natsu.

"That's why I have you," said Lucy. Natsu couldn't argue as he dived down with Acnologia right behind him.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Acnologia.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Natsu as he counted the attack and landed and went to Lucy's side. Lucy shot an arrow in the mouth but it didn't do anything. She looked at Natsu as they both nodded and Natsu held her and flew back up.

"GET BACK HERE PESTS," roared Acnologia. Lucy hung on as she aimed and they were in the sky again.

"DARK DRAGON TAIL," said Acnologia as a black flame came.

"FIRE DRAGON TAIL," said Natsu as he grew a tail and countered the attack.

"They are evenly matched," thought Lucy as she drew back her bow. The arrow glowed as she looked at Natsu and he nodded as she shot the arrow.

"THAT WON'T KILL ME," said Acnologia. "You failed the last time! Your father couldn't defeat me!"

"THIS WILL, WITH OUR LOVE," shouted Natsu. "FIRE GOD DRAGON ROAR! PLUS DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, FLAME EXPLODING LOTUS!" Lucy hung onto Natsu as the big flames went with her arrow and a mighty igneel shaped flame was formed and went through Acnologia's heart. Natsu went full dragon form and had Lucy in his hand.

"WHAT THE," said Lucy. "IGNEEL!"

"NO IT'S STILL ME," said Natsu as he kept a grip on her.

"Natsu..." said Lucy. Natsu charged full strength and ripped Acnologia in half.

"No...way..." roared Acnologia as he crashed to the ground. Sagittarius went back to the spirit world and Lucy went to her normal self.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR," roared Natsu. Lucy closed her ears as she was in his hand. They landed and the ground shook and Natsu put Lucy down and went to his human form. Without looking, Natsu burned his bloody shirt on Lucy and put her in a dragon shirt as Lucy wasn't awake for the moment. He held her in his arms and sat down.

"Well done Natsu," said Happy.

"Thanks, buddy," said Natsu looking up. "Now I know my old man can rest in peace." Soon Lucy woke up and saw Natsu and Happy. She sat up in his lap.

"We won," said Natsu as he patted her head and smiled. Lucy smiled in tears and she took her scarf off and gave it to Natsu and put it around his neck.

"Thanks, Lucy," said Natsu as he stood up and helped her up. "Thanks for keeping this for me!"

"Of course," said Lucy as she blushed a bit. "I missed you so much Natsu!"

"I know I have been gone for many years. But I promise to never leave you again," said Natsu as he looked deep in her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes as Natsu pulled her in and kissed her on the lips and keep his arm around her. Lucy put her arm around his neck as she felt his long pink hair and black cape. Happy smiled as he knew that it was about time. Lucy loved that her Natsu was back with her at last. The sun started to set and Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Ask her," said Happy.

"Ask me what," asked Lucy as she looked at Natsu. Natsu smiled as he knew it was time to propose to her at last. After 5 years he wanted her to be his wife at last. He saw that Lucy got stronger since she was a stronger celestial wizard. He got down on one knee and Lucy blushed really hard as he took her hand and she looked down. Natsu got out a ring that he saved money to give to Lucy.

"Oh Natsu..." said Lucy.

"Lucy," said Natsu. "I know that we go on a lot of adventures and many journeys together. That tells me how life can be short so I won't waste any time. I don't know if it was the fire that I had that upset my tummy. I know I almost died in front of you but that doesn't compare to how much I love you. Lucy...Will you let me do the honors letting me frighten you every day? For the rest of your life?"

"Huh," said Lucy.

"With my fire dragon roar," said Natsu. "Everyday...for the rest of your life. Lucy...I know that I was gone for 5 years to avenge my dad's death. But I couldn't ever stop thinking about you as I knew that you would get stronger! Lucy, I promise to stay by your side forever until we part from this earth. Lucy...Will you do the honors of becoming my wife Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel?" Lucy had tears coming from her eyes.

"YES! YES! YES," said Lucy as she cried and she had the ring put on her finger and Natsu stood up and wiped her tears away as she cried. "NATSU! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Natsu smiled as he pulled her in and kissed her lips. She wanted to make it last for a long time as she was finally happy, that Natsu returned after 5 years. She looked into Natsu's eyes as he looked in hers. They went back to the guild and celebrated that Natsu and Happy have returned. They told everyone that they were engaged and they threw a huge celebration. Lucy wore a red fire dress and she stood outside and looked at the moon. Natsu came to her as they stood on the balcony.

He held her hand looked at her.

"Come with me Lucy," said Natsu. Lucy nodded as they went to the bridge where they said goodbye.

"This brings memories," Lucy cried as she shed tears. Natsu came up to her and put his hand on her face and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'm staying with you and the guild!" Lucy smiled as she looked in his eyes. Everybody was watching from the guild and they were getting fireworks set up. Natsu pulled her in as he held her waist.

"I can't ever stop looking into your starry eyes," said Natsu as he pulled her in. They kissed each other, and she held him and didn't let go and fireworks went off. They looked up and looked at the guild, and they both smiled.

"AWW YEAH," said Natsu as he held Lucy close to his chest. He blew the fire of a logo of Fairy Tail. He looked down at Lucy.

"I love you, Lucy," he said.

"I love you Natsu," said Lucy.

 **THE END...**

 _ **Natsu has finally returned and destroyed Acnologia with Lucy. Then he finally proposed to her. The celebration was for their engagement and Natsu's return. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_


End file.
